


Amarillo.

by Anonymous



Category: Troliclub
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Leille
Collections: anonymous





	Amarillo.

Guille se iba apenas finalizaba su última clase del día, algunas semanas solía quedarse un rato más debido a las estresantes reuniones de coordinación. Nada le agotaba más, ni siquiera darle clases a sus alumnos aún cuando tenían las hormonas más alborotadas del colegio, eso se escuchaba como el paraíso comparado con tener que soportar a esa odiosa profesora de coordinación.  
Hoy, desafortunadamente, era una de esas tarde-noches en las que tenía que quedarse después del horario habitual por lo que se despidió de sus alumnos con un cálido saludo y se dirigió a la cafetería del colegio donde el cantinero lo recibió notablemente entusiasmado.

—¡Pero mírate esa cara! Con lo bonito que eres, por favor. Trae un poco de alegría al lugar, hombre. 

—No te imaginas lo mucho que me agobian las reuniones.

—¿Las reuniones o los reunidos?.

Guillermo se rió con complicidad.

—No digas nada, voy a prepararte un buen cappuccino y quedarás hasta entusiasmado por la bendita reunión.

La alegría de ese hombre era cuanto menos contagiosa e hizo que Guillermo se sintiese más animado.  
Observó el panorama, sorprendentemente casi no habían estudiantes en las mesas a excepción de una pareja de chicas que discutían una tarea de historia y un par más que esperaban pacientemente a ser atendidos por el personal.  
Sin embargo, el ambiente se tornó distinto cuando la campana dio indicio al comienzo de la siguiente hora de clases, los estudiantes se apresuraron en retirarse y cuando Guillermo observó inconscientemente la puerta debido al reciente movimiento, se topó con la presencia de un hombre joven que sonreía risueñamente. 

—¡Santi! ¿Qué tal, querido?.

—¡Paolo, mi amigo!.- se oyó una respuesta en voz alta que venía desde la cocina.

El hombre se sentó en la barra junto a Guillermo. 

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas, Paolo, ¿no?.

—Sí, ¿y tú?.

—Guillermo. 

—¡Ah, claro!. Los chicos me hablan mucho de ti. 

—¿Chicos?

—Oh, tal vez me equivoqué de persona, es sólo que ellos siempre están hablando de un tal Guillermo y sé que tienen clases con él los lunes, así que deduje que eras tú, pero a lo mejor me he equivocado.

—¿Los chicos de arte?

—Sí. Soy su profesor de filosofía.

—De teatro, un placer.

Ambos hombres sonrieron ante la coincidencia.

—Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero aquí tienes tu café, Guille. El más espumeante para el profesor más guapo.

Poco rato después ambos estaban charlando sobre sus estudiantes y como habían decidido dedicar una parte de sus vidas a la educación.

—Yo trabajaba en una gasolinera pero me aburría mucho durante las noches, así que empecé a leer libros de filosofía.

—¿Por qué de filosofía?

—No lo sé, eran los más económicos en las librerías y siempre estaban de oferta.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Comenzó a gustarme demasiado el asunto. Era imposible ser un filósofo así que decidí que quería ser un profesor de filosofía.

—Así que ahora eres ambos.

Paolo sonrió pero repentinamente se volvió hacia la puerta, siendo imitado casi simultáneamente por Guillermo quien se movilizó ante la presencia de esa persona.

—¿Y bien?, ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?.

—Para nada, querida. Vamos.

Guillermo se volteó por última vez hacia Paolo antes de dejar la habitación y sonrió cuando este moduló “buena suerte” sin emitir sonidos.  
Al entrar a la sala, se sentó sin dar muchas más vueltas y colocó su mejor cara de prestar atención, cuando, en realidad, fantaseaba con llegar a su casa y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.  
El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando menos lo esperó, la alarma en su celular comenzó a vibrar.

—Las veo la semana siguiente, chicas.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo sin fijarse bien por dónde iba, lo cual le costó chocarse con alguien.

—Disculpa.

—Cuidado con cómo me llama, joven.

—Lo siento, fue mi error, Grace.

Definitivamente ese día no estaba siendo su día. Estaba padeciendo tener que encontrarse en ese sitio.  
De repente, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó hacia aquella figura masculina y sonrió.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Tienes la costumbre de encontrarte conmigo justo cuando me voy. 

—Tengo extrañas costumbres, sí.

—Así nunca vamos a conocernos.

Observó al hombre enfrente a él y su reacción. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?. Realmente no había medido sus palabras y lo mucho que podrían malinterpretarse. 

—Quiero decir, nunca vamos a poder hablar mucho más de dos o tres palabras.

Aquella persona lo ponía extrañamente nervioso y Guillermo no terminaba de entender porqué. Siempre que se veían, apenas intercambiaban un saludo y poco más, pero eso le bastaba a Guillermo para darle rienda suelta a su peor faceta, pues, más de una noche se había hallado a sí mismo pensando en ese misterioso hombre al cual solamente veía en el colegio durante menos de cinco minutos, apenas cuatro veces al mes; y más de una vez, dichos pensamientos se dirigían a lugares de que Guillermo ciertamente no podía controlar.

—Ya encontraremos nuestro momento. 

—Nos vemos, Leo.

El lunes siguiente traía consigo un clima pesado, la lluvia amenazaba con comenzar en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, chicos. Hasta la próxima clase. Cuídense, pollitos. 

Sus alumnos rieron y Guillermo sintió una inexplicable felicidad. Durante todo ese día se había sentido así.   
Las gotas comenzaban a rebotar en las ventanas y Guillermo ya podía imaginar ese viaje de regreso a casa leyendo algún libro o estudiando algún pendiente. Pero en realidad había algo que lo inquietaba, la lluvia parecía estar acompañada de un fuerte viento y lo que parecía ser una fuerte tormenta.  
Salió del colegio tapándose con una chaqueta debido a la falta de paraguas.   
Llegó a la estación de autobuses completamente mojado para recibir la desafortunada noticia de que no habrían viajes esa noche. La tormenta era muy peligrosa y los caminos estarían cortados.  
Guillermo decidió volver al colegio donde tenía un mejor acceso a internet y poder buscar un lugar dónde hospedarse.

—¿Llueve?

—Un poco. 

Leonardo sonrió.

—¿No deberías irte?.

—Me gustaría, pero se canceló mi autobús. Pero el verdadero problema no es ese.

—¿Y cuál es entonces?

—No tengo un sitio donde pasar la noche.

—Me ofendes, Vilarrubí.

Guillermo lo miró extrañado.

—Nos quejamos constantemente de que no tenemos tiempo para conocernos, me tienes parado enfrente a ti y ni siquiera consideras mi humilde morada para hospedarte durante la tormenta.

—No puedo invitarme a una casa que no es mía.

—Te estoy invitando ahora.

Guillermo sonrió. Aquella situación no podía ser real, era cómo estar viviendo sus más ocultas fantasías. Durante el trayecto hablaron un poco sobre su día, sobre qué cosas tenían en la mente, pero ambos sabían que el clima pesado no se debía a la inminente tormenta, cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta.   
El pequeño departamento de Leonardo estaba lleno de libros, como bien se esperaba Guillermo, y un sofá de dos plazas en el cual imaginó que pasaría la noche.

—Así que... cuéntame un poco más sobre ti. Me interesa la vida del profesor con más estilo.

—No hay mucho. 

—Bueno, pero eres actor, das clases... Algo más habrá, ¿o no?.

—Estoy estudiando para ser profesor de literatura, aunque en realidad es una excusa para estar cerca de las letras.

—Entiendo la sensación. 

Ambos hombres se sonrieron.

—Sé que no es un lugar muy grande pero es lo que hay. El baño es aquella puerta de allí y mi habitación es la de al lado. Puedes dejar la chaqueta sobre el sofá, siéntete como en tu propia casa.

—Gracias, de verdad.

—¡Oh!, Guille. Si quieres avisarle a alguien, puedes usar el teléfono.

—Descuida, no tengo a nadie a quien avisarle realmente. 

Leonardo sonrió con un brillo en los ojos que Guillermo supo interpretar como compasión, aunque, algo dentro de él anhelaba que significara algo más. Aunque, aquello dejaba de tener sentido cuando pensaba en que ni siquiera sabía _qué_ le gustaba a Leonardo. Sin embargo, él tenía bien claro que le gustaban los hombres. Le encantaban. La noche pasó entre películas, charlas y recomendaciones de libros.   
La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.  
Guillermo observaba a Leonardo con atención. Le parecía un hombre realmente hermoso.   
  


—¿Guille?

—Dime.

  
—Gracias por quedarte. No suelo pasar la noche con nadie.   
  


—Gracias a ti.   
  


—Y... otra cosa.   
  


—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo la necesidad de hacer algo.   
  


—¿Hacer qué?

—Besarte.

  
Guille sonrió.   
  


—¿Besarme?

—No quiero sonar impertinente. Lo siento.   
  


—Bésame.   
  


Se dejaron llevar por sus emociones y sus necesidades con la promesa de que todo quedaría en esa noche.   
Al despertar, Guillermo no estaba en el sofá donde creyó que pasaría la noche, y por el contrario, estaba del otro lado de la puerta donde Leonardo había indicado que era su habitación.   
El lunes siguiente Guillermo tendía coordinación y no podía estar más ansioso a que la semana pasara rápido para regresar a ese colegio.   
  


—Profe, va a congelarse.   
  


De no ser por aquel alumno, Guillermo no habría recordado que no tenía su habitual chaqueta amarilla. Entonces, sonrió, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba.   
  


—Sí, es por eso que siempre digo que no soy un buen ejemplo.   
  


El joven sonrió y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando el profesor habló.   
  


—Abrígate.   
  


—Tú vete a esa reunión, que luego tienes un abrigo que recuperar. 

—Leo...

—¿Yo?

Para cualquiera, hubiese sido un intercambio amistoso, pero ambos profesores sabían perfectamente qué significaba aquella invitación. 


End file.
